Scarlett's Tomorrow
by Dionna LaRae
Summary: Scarlett's Tomorrow starts at the end of GWTW. It will entail my version of what becomes of Scarlett after the end of Gone with the wind the novel by Margaret Mitchell.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a long time since I have written anything. I know I have two unfinished stories, which I intend on finishing. However I need to go and re-read those stories in order to get intuned with them and this one was just itching to be written down. So this is "Scarlett's Tomorrow -Chapter One" I hope to not go years between chapters. I am hoping within a couple weeks I will have chapter two up. I would love to hear reviews, although I am not begging for them. This is my story the characters maybe MM's but this is my version of what happens after GWTW. By the way I am not completely familiar with all the abbreviations that are used on here anymore, it has been years since I have been to this site. I have really enjoyed some of the stories I have read on here recently and wanted to share my own versions. So without further ado here is "Scarlett's Tomorrow"- **

Rhett had left that morning saying nothing more to her than he would be back, "often enough to keep gossip down". The cold indifferent look on his face kept her from making a scene as he walked out the door. But her heart cried out in moral anguish. Everyone she loved was gone from her now. She pushed the thoughts from her mind for now, remembering the duties that lay before her. Scarlett had a funeral to plan, Melanie's funeral; she was the only friend Scarlett had ever had. Until yesterday Scarlett had not realized just how much Melanie had meant to her. Yesterday a lot of things Scarlett did not know came to light, in one moment she had gained everything she had ever wanted only to lose them all once she realized too late these things had been hers along.

"Stop it!" she yelled at herself. "I said I won't think of it all now, I have too much to do. I will have to think of it all later, when I can stand it."

"Miz Scarlett is you talking to me?" Pork asked.

Ever faithful Pork, Scarlett managed a weak smile for the old butler, once her father's right hand at Tara, Gerald had won him in a poker game along with his pride, Tara. She took Pork's hand and squeezed it. "Ever faithful Servant." She breathed her eyes misting over. "I was just talking to myself Pork. I have so much to do today."

"Yesum Miz Scarlett, the carriage is right outside ready for you Miz." Pork didn't like that Rhett had just left Scarlett this morning of all mornings. Miss Scarlett just lost Miss Melanie and he figured Cap'n Butler would have stayed and lent a hand to her. But, he also knew that a lot had happened between the two, a husband and wife shouldn't be hurting each other so, in times like this they should support one another. Pork knew that if Dilcey and he had lost their son or Prissy they would come together in comfort. Already Dilcey and he had leaned on one another because of the passing of Mrs. Wilkes. Dilcey had been wet nurse to Beau and his mammy since the day he was born; he was like one of their own.

"Thank you Pork! What would I do without you?" Scarlett smiled again weakly allowing Pork to open the door for her she headed out into the brisk fall morning befitting her sorrow the day held a gloom to it. Scarlett allowed Pork to assist her into the carriage leaning her head back against the wall closing her eyes she felt empty and unreal. Nothing felt real; it felt like she was in a dream a horrible nightmare that she would never awaken from. When she arrived at Ashley's she was met with searching eyes everyone was waiting for Scarlett hanging on her words like she held the answers to all. It was just like after the burning of Atlanta when she returned to Tara, finding her world crumbled.

Scarlett went into Melanie's room the bed where just last night Melanie had lain was now empty freshly made as though Melanie had never been there. Scarlett went to her closet and opening the door she found Melanie's best dress laying it down on the bed. It was a bluish gray the color always gave Melly a good pallor not washing her out so as some of her darker dresses. Scarlett went to Melly's dresser and opened the little jewelry box there she picked out a lovely cameo to go along with the dress. Taking these things she dropped them by the undertakers, also ordering the casket, and tombstone while she was there. When all of her tasks were done she went back to tell Ashley of the arrangements and set him about the task of picking out the words he wants read over Melanie.

"I am going home for the night, I sent out telegrams to those that needed to know." Scarlett said wanting to be far, far from him. Just looking at him sent hot flares of hatred through her, if only he had shown his true self to her years ago things would have been different. But just as she blamed Ashley, she blamed herself more. Her hatred of herself was reverberating over and over in her mind. Reminding her of how stupid she had been.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted little Beau sitting lost on the stairs. How could she have forgotten about Beau? "Beau," Scarlett put a smile on her face which required more effort than she could believe. She went to sit beside him on the stairs and she put her arm around the child. "Have you eaten son?"

The boy fell against Scarlett wrapping his arms about her waist and began to sob. "Auntie Scarlett I miss my Momma."

Scarlett could take a lot of things but this was her breaking point she hugged Beau to her and with a sob said, "So do I Beau, so do I!"

They sat there on the stairs for what seemed like forever. Then Scarlett pulled back and cupped Beau's chin turning his face toward hers. "Your Momma loved you Beau, she wouldn't want you to be sad. She is in heaven now with your Grandparents and Uncle Charlie. And she is going to be watching over you the rest of your life because she loved you more than anything in this world. "

Dilcey came to the stair case having heard Scarlett's words she smiled broadly. "Your Auntie is right Beau, your Momma loved you and she would want you to not be sad." "Cookie has just made some molasses cookies and I set a plate for you with a glass of milk."

Beau smiled slightly, "Well, Momma would want me to eat, and molasses cookies are my favorite."

"Doan you worry about lil' Beau, Miss Scarlett, I will take care of him. You go home, get some rest." Dilcey told Scarlett seeing how wore out she was. Scarlett thanked Dilcey and left.

Alone in her bedroom Scarlett felt overwhelmingly lonely. The children should be home tomorrow, she had sent a telegram to Marietta for Prissy to bring them home. If only Mammy had not returned to Tara. If only Scarlett was free to go to Tara. But she had to stay in Atlanta for at least the next three days. She could leave right after the funeral which was the day after tomorrow.

What was she going to do? Aunt Pitty wanted her to move into her house again, India had informed Pitty that she would be moving in with Ashley now that Melanie was gone. Even though the thought of moving back to Aunt Pitty's was a pleasant thought, more pleasant than being all alone in this large dark house, that seemed to emit bad vibes, she just couldn't. If Rhett did come back to her he would not want to live in Aunt Pitty's house like Frank had, Rhett had told her so himself when they first got married. Aunt Pitty could just move into the Peachtree house, but Pitty was adverse to that, well she may just have to unless Scarlett could find someone to move in with Aunt Pitty. But who could she get to do that? Why Careen? If only Scarlett could persuade Careen to leave the convent and move in as a companion to Aunt Pitty. As soon as things settled down and she had a little relaxation at Tara to unwind maybe she would have to take a trip to Savannah to visit her little sister. The thought brought her a small measure of anticipation. Scarlett tossed from one side to another; her mind too filled with what if's to allow her to rest. So she threw back the covers, felt for her slippers, and donned her wrap. She knew of one thing that would assure her some sleep tonight and she headed downstairs to the dining room. When she descended the stairs she noticed a light burning under the door and for a moment her heart leapt up into her throat, she practically sprinted to the door, but when she flung it open she heaved a sigh of anguish. Had she really expected to find Rhett in the dining room? Evidentially one of the servants had forgotten to turn out the light. Scarlett walked over to the sideboard and sloshed herself a glass of brandy. In one swift motion she downed the contents of the glass. It left a familiar trail of warmth that was spreading through her chest and she sighed at the comforting feeling. Taking the glass and the bottle headed back to her room.

The dream had started like it always had, like the nightmare she had lived only yesterday. And this time she knew what she was seeking. Scarlett could see just ahead of her in the fog a man, it must be Rhett for she could hear his laughter, but, no, he was not alone? There was a woman with him? As Scarlett caught up to them she could see that the woman had her arm linked through Rhett's. As they heard her catching up to them they turned around to face her and Scarlett could see it was Belle Watling. Belle's face was twisted up in a sneer and she was laughing. Scarlett put her hand on Rhett and he pulled it away. Scarlett cried, "Rhett, I love you, please believe me, I am your wife." Which caused Belle to laugh louder then she said, "What are you talking about?" "I am his wife." "No, you haven't been his wife for years Scarlett. I am the only wife he knows" Belle laughed Rhett joining in her laughter kissed Belle's cheek and the two of them turned and walked away from her. But Scarlett grabbed at Rhett again, falling to his feet she held on to his knees crying over and over, "But, I love you."

Scarlett woke to Lou shaking her shoulders, "Mis Scarlett, Mis Scarlett, youz iz havn' ah nighmare!"

Scarlett sat up clutching at the bed her eyes red with tears. "What time is it Lou?"

"Tis 9 o'clock, Miz Scarlett, I dun brought your breakfast." Lou motioned to the tray she had sat at the breakfast table. Scarlett looked around her accessing her surroundings on her bed side table she saw the decanter of brandy half full where it had been full when she brought it upstairs. Scarlett felt an unbelievable amount of sadness about her, clinging to her, she wanted to crawl back under the covers and never come out. "Has Prissy arrived yet Lou?" "Yez, Mis Scarlett she is just settling the children back in the nursery." "Good, tell them I will be into see them when I have gotten ready for the day. You can go now Lou." "Yesm, ma'am" Lou replied.

When Scarlett went into the nursery to see the children, upon entering the room she was met by the grievous look of her boy. Wade came forth and placed his arms around his mothers' waist hugging her tighter than he had in ages. "Mother, is Auntie alright?" When Scarlett had received Rhett's telegram in Marietta she had told the children that Aunt Melly was sick and she needed to go to her, but now she had wished she had made up a lie or not said anything to them of why she was leaving. Because now Scarlett was faced with having to tell her son, that his Aunt, his favorite Aunt, his father's only sibling and immediate family member was dead. Just the thought of this was enough to make Scarlett have to choke back the rise of bile in her throat and she coughed tears forming in her eyes. Scarlett had been strong in front of Doctor Meade, Aunt Pitty, India, and Ashley. But now in front of her child she could not keep back the barrage of tears that spilled down her cheeks. "Aunt Melly, "Scarlett could not say the words, if she said them then they would be real. Scarlett did not want them to be real; she did not want her son to know the feeling of losing another person so close to him. Melly was like a second mother to Wade, she knew too well the feeling of losing a parent. "Aunt Melly…" Scarlett pulled out a chair from the table and sat bringing Wade close to her. "Aunt Melly went to heaven yesterday."

Large crocodile tears rolled down the rosy cheeks of Wade Hampton Hamilton. "With my father and" Wade paused swallowed hard, "And Bonnie?" "Yes…Wade." Scarlett whispered and hugged her son to her bosom. Mother and son cried, sobbing, holding each other as they had never before. Wade that day made a startling realization that his mother was not as hard as she lead people to believe. That underneath that hard exterior she was just as scared as he was, that day also resolved Wade to be brave as his Mother had been want to tell him because he realized that his Mother was not as strong as she pretended to be and from now on Wade intended to protect his Mother as best he could. After both of them let out their pent up tears Scarlett held Wade at arm's length she even gave him as best of a smile as she could muster which he knew was hard. "Wade, we need to be strong for each other. And we must help Ella to understand." Wade nodded his head in agreement and reaching in his pocket he handed Scarlett his handkerchief with a crooked smile. Scarlett kissed Wade on the forehead, he may have been borne to Charles Hamilton but he was his fathers' son.

**Please feel free to leave any comments! I hope that you enjoy my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rhett sat on the train heading for Charleston resolute that he would not turn back. All night he had sat in his study after Scarlett had finally went to her room. He could not forget the look in her eyes, the look of all consuming love. Why had it taken so long for that look to be fixed on him? How long had he waited holding his breath hoping? Too damn long, that was how long! He clenched his fists in his pockets; god sure has a funny way with timing. He was surprised that she had not attempted to follow him to his room, or seek him out in his study. When he got up that morning he half expected to find her in his bed or at the very least waiting for him downstairs. But no he had not seen hide nor hair of her and was able to leave the house without the least bit of protest. Had he hoped that she would try and stop him? "No." he shook his head and the porter informed him that they would be pushing off directly. He took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it taking a long hard draw filling his longs. **_

_**He was at his mother's house in Charleston when he saw the obituary for Mrs. Ashley Wilkes. Rhett's heart contracted at the proof that Miss Melly was really gone. No he had not doubted Scarlett told the truth it was more the soul clutching to hold onto someone. Too many deaths, too much sadness, the paper stated that the funeral would take place that next day. **_

Scarlett woke up that morning her heart heavy. This was the morning that they would lay her best friend to rest. Dear Melly, her sister in law, but more of a sister than her own two. Melly who had been her companion and confidant all these years! Scarlett finished her toilette and went to check on Wade. Pork was helping Wade get ready for the funeral. Scarlett had told Wade he was old enough to have his own room now and the boy had taken great pride in his mothers' characterization of him becoming closer to being a man. Scarlett also had told Wade that Pork would valet for him like he had for his grandfather. Scarlett knocked at Wades' door and was admitted by Pork. "Master Wade is all ready Miz Scarlett." Pork announced. "Thank you Pork." Scarlett smiled faintly. "Your Auntie would be so proud."

"Do you think so mother?" Wade asked with glistening eyes. Then after Pork made his leave to bring around the carriage Wade asked his mother a tougher question, one that had bothered him for a while.  
>"Mother, isn't Uncle Rhett coming to the funeral? "<p>

Scarlett swallowed hard, "No," she said threat of tears stinging her eyes she just could not shed another tear she was all cried out. What should she tell Wade? How could she explain Rhett's hasty departure? "He had to leave for Charleston, his mother was not well." Scarlett lied.

Wade nodded and then offered his mother his arm and led her downstairs. Ella was staying home with Lou. Mother had said she was too young to understand. Lou had not known Aunt Melanie as long as Prissy had, and Prissy's own mother Dilcey being Beau's mammy, she would attend the burial with her family.

In the years that would follow Scarlett would discover that she could not recall much if any of the service of her sister-in-law and best confidant Melanie Hamilton Wilkes. All through the ordeal she felt a surreal numbness of being disconnected from her body she went through the motions of what was expected of her, Wade was more help than she believed possible and soon they were on their way back to the house.

Wade seeing his mother was not herself spoke to her in the first semblance of authority he had ever thought to tackle. He put a firm hand on his mothers arm to bring her out of her reverie and said, " Mother, why don't you go upstairs and lie down, I will send Lou up to help you. " Scarlett looked at Wade her eyes softer than he had ever seen them and she nodded a faint smile on her lips. At her look he took on a bit more strength and said, "I will tell Cookie that you will have a tray in your room tonight." As his mother nodded again and ascended the stairs slowly Wade went about his tasks.

When Scarlett awoke it was four o'clock in the morning, she sat up in bed her heart felt as though it was being squeezed, and she gasped for air feeling as though she were going to die. She felt so utterly alone. Her bedroom was like a vast tomb there was no life anywhere feeling for her slippers and grabbing her wrap she went out on to the veranda and began inhaling deeply. She felt trapped. "Stop it Scarlett!" she told herself. Just a few more hours and she and the children would be on their way to Tara. Just the thought of Tara brought a measure of solace to her, and Mammy was there. Mammy, suddenly she wanted Mammy dearly. If only she were here. Mammy had been so crestfallen after Bonnie's accident Scarlett had begged her to stay but Rhett had understood her need to leave and sent her on her way back to Tara. Scarlett was tired more tired than she had ever felt in her life, but when she finally lay back on her bed she found that she could not get to sleep. So she began getting her things ready for her trip to Tara.

It had seemed like forever for them to get to the train station, Scarlett was pleasantly surprised by Wade who kept Ella from annoying her mother with her thousands of questions. The last few days he seemed to be doing his best to make things easier for Scarlett. After Ella finally drifted off to sleep on the ride to Jonesboro, Scarlett told her son, "Wade, I would like to thank you for all your help these last few days." Scarlett placed a gloved hand on her sons and squeezed it affectionately."I couldn't have gotten by without you."

Wade's hazel eyes misted as he smiled at his Mother and he blushed slightly his chest puffing out with pride.

When the train pulled into what was left of the small station at Jonesboro and they finally were in the wagon with Will heading back to Tara it was late afternoon when they finally made it home. However for some reason where once the mere sight of Tara would have filled Scarlett with an easy calm now Scarlett still felt nothing. Scarlett was empty as if all of her feeling had emptied. This perplexed Scarlett.

Will had been quiet most of the ride. When first he met them he had expressed his condolences over Melly's death. He did not however ask her about Rhett a courtesy she was sure Suellen would not extend. Will could sense that Scarlett was not in the mood to talk, and her countenance troubled him some. He had known Scarlett for years now and never in all that time had he seen her look so forlorn not that she had ever had cause to look that way, but in all the time he knew her, Scarlett had always been so strong. Now Will feared that Scarlett looked broken.

When they pulled up in front of Tara everyone came out to greet them. Suellen was standing on the porch a sour look on her face as usual, beside her was Susie their oldest holding Will junior who was now about a year old and Ellen the middle child and then Mammy came out of the doorway a broad smile on her black face for her favorite child.

Scarlett's face brightened a little seeing Mammy and as Will helped her down Suellen started in, "Where is Capt. Butler?" At his wife's words Will shot her a look that quelled her. And Suellen changed her tactic, "So, sorry to hear of Miss Melly."

"Uncle Rhett's mother is ill, so he went to Charleston." Wade spoke and kissed his Aunt reluctantly on the cheek. Seeing Mammy Wade smiled brightly and gave the woman a genuine hug. "Mammy, we sure have missed you at home!"

"Mammy has missed you all too Master Wade." Mammy beamed, "You sore has growd!"

Scarlett followed suit, kissed Suellen and the children, then turned toward Mammy. Scarlett's eyes were misty when she walked toward Mammy. "Oh, Mammy, I sure have missed you darling!"

"Come Miss Scarlett, I will take you to your room so you can rest a bit for supper." Mammy said putting her arm around Scarlett. "Come Miss Ella, we will get you out of your traveling clothes so you can go play with your cuzins."

"I like that!" Suellen hissed at Will. "You would think we weren't even here, and this is our house!"

"Now Sue," Will gave her a stern look and whispered to his wife. "You know that this is Scarlett's house too, as well as Careen's and Scarlett has been through a lot. Remember what I told you, I will not have you two squabbling, Scarlett came here to get away from Atlanta for a bit, try and be sympathetic."

Mammy saw to the children, getting them into play clothing, and sent them out to play. Then she went to Scarlett's room. "Miss Scarlett," Mammy knocked on the door.

"Yes, Come in Mammy." Scarlett replied listlessly.

"My poor lamb," Mammy cooed as she came in the room. Scarlett was flung across the bed diagonally and Mammy could see her small shoulders shaking. "What's the matter honey child?"

"Oh, Mammy," Scarlett sobbed in to the pillows. "Everything, everything is wrong, I came to Tara because I thought it would help, but it isn't helping like it usually would. Usually just seeing, setting my feet on the place I would get a sense of ease. But this time there is nothing, just this same ache deep down inside me, I can't shake it." Scarlett raised her head to look at Mammy.

Mammy could see the haunted look in Scarlett's eyes; she had seen that look before, but never in Scarlett. Mammy was worried, "Miss Scarlett you just need some rest. Everything will look better tomorrow."

But Mammy had been wrong. The morrow brought no change, and after a few days of Suellen, Scarlett could take no more and she and the children went back to Atlanta. Despite Scarlett's insistence that Mammy need not come to Atlanta for her sake to Atlanta Mammy came with renewed energy. "Miss Scarlett, when Miss Bonnie died I needed time to grieve, but my home is with you. Miss Ellen she will be waiting for me on the other side, but while I am still on this earth I will be with you." Mammy declared as she was packing Scarlett's things for the trip back to Atlanta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlett's Tomorrow**

**Chapter 3**

**This is my story the characters maybe MM's but this is my version of what happens after GWTW.**

Scarlett sat in a chair in her room facing out the window; she stared ahead but at nothing. Never being one for introspection, for the first time in her life she was thinking back through her life. How had her life come to this? She thought back to all the times her pride had stopped her from feeling something for Rhett, how many times had she denied herself happiness because she was afraid of the reaction she would get from Rhett? If she could go back with the knowledge she now possessed how would things be different? How could she have been so completely blind to the fact that Rhett loved her, had loved her for years? She became angry at the fact that he had not been honest when she asked him if he loved her, every time she had suspected such. It was both their faults but she could only control her own actions so again she directed her anger at herself, she hated herself and her naivety concerning Ashley.

"Miz Scarlett, you has ta eat somethin', yous will make yourself sick." Mammy admonished her but it was no use Scarlett just stared blankly out the window as if she was unaware anyone was there. Mammy's brow fused together in indignation. Scarlett was not herself usually she put up an argument with Mammy but she remained almost catatonic. Mammy was worried this was not like her lamb.

Never in her life had Scarlett felt such all consuming sorrow. This was the first time she had the time to acknowledge her feelings, the first time that she could not force them away into the depths of her soul with the promise that 'Tomorrow' she would think of them. Now after years, and years of forgotten tomorrows crowded inside Scarlett the damn had burst. Rivers of built up tears flowed with only slight provocation. Scarlett ever prideful could not fathom being caught during one of these unpredictable out pours of emotion that she gave up leaving her house altogether. Instead Scarlett sent daily correspondence through Pork to the store until even this began to be too much and Scarlett did something that shocked the whole town. Scarlett asked Uncle Henry to take care of her business affairs permanently until she told him otherwise. At first when Henry had received the letter from Scarlett, he was shocked thinking it was a joke, where upon he came straight away to the house on Peachtree Street for surely Scarlett must be near death to have asked this of him. When he first arrived Scarlett had refused to see Henry until he refused to leave without seeing her face to face sure that Scarlett had been kidnapped or killed and someone was trying to pull on over on the old lawyer. Within a half hour Scarlett finally appeared before him and Henry was immediately taken aback by the woman before him. Despite the fact that Scarlett had obviously taken great pains to make herself presentable enough to face him he noticed Scarlett's pallor was very pale almost gray, though she tried to mask this poorly with rouge; her eyes held none of the spark they once possessed and seemed to be haunted, they were also red rimmed from lack of sleep and crying, underneath were dark smudges. Scarlett had never been heavy but now she was so thin her dress hung on her frame and her cheek bones were sharp.

"Scarlett dear, how good to see you," Henry kissed her cheek. "Now what is this about you wanting me to take control over the store?"

"Yes Uncle Henry that is what I wrote you in the letter is it not?" Scarlett spoke so softly that Henry could hardly believe it was Scarlett that spoke and he looked about the room as if expecting to find another person present with them. This was not the Scarlett he had known all these years, this Scarlett looked a lot older than her years and tired. Never had Scarlett ever looked like this in all the years Henry had known her, this Scarlett looked defeated.

"Are you well Scarlett?" Henry asked putting his hand over hers his face filled with concern.

"Yes, yes, I am just tired that's all." Scarlett removed her hand from under his breathing in deeply trying to control the tears that were always close to the surface lately. "If that is all Uncle Henry I'd like to go back to my room?"

"Scarlett you do not seem well. What is wrong? It is so unlike you to give up the store-"before Henry could finish Scarlett became impatient the threat of tears causing her extreme anxiety she lashed out, "If you don't want to handle the store for me I will find someone who will. Sorry for having bothered you!" Scarlett made to leave the room but Henry caught her arm and turned her towards him, "I am very willing to do this for you Scarlett. I am just worried about you and this seemed so unlike you, I felt I needed to talk to you in person." Scarlett's tears started just as she predicted and the shame she felt only caused them to pour more openly until she was sobbing in Henry's arms. "Hush, Scarlett, its okay you just cry. I will do as you asked and I will report back to you weekly."

Scarlett's tears subsided a bit and she forced a weak smile for Henry's benefit."Thank you Uncle Henry but you need not report weekly nor monthly just do what needs to be done will you please and yearly reports will do, just do as you do with my other business you look after."

Henry was again taken back by Scarlett's remarks. He didn't like this it was not like the Scarlett he knew, it's like she is giving up he thought. "Are you sure you wouldn't want a quarterly reports Scarlett? I have never known you to sit back blindly and allow someone to run your affairs? Hell if I can be honest with you Scarlett that was always a quality I admired in you." Henry thought he saw a small reaction to his praise in her eyes but if he had it was gone as quick as it came.

"No but thank you Henry, I just don't have the desire or the interest anymore. If I change my mind I will let you know. Now I am sorry Henry I would invite you to stay and have supper but I am going to eat in my room tonight. But you are welcome to stay and dine with Wade if you wish. I am just too tired." Scarlett felt like all the energy she had ever had was gone she just wanted to go back to her room.

"Well if that is okay with you perhaps I will stay and eat with Wade. You of course can go to your room. I hope you feel better soon Scarlett."

Scarlett kissed Henry on the cheek and Henry was shocked by how cold Scarlett's lips felt. "I will have Mammy inform the kitchen you will be here for supper. And I will send Wade down. Make yourself at home Henry, and thank you." Scarlett walked slowly up the massive crimson carpeted staircase gripping the ornate banister for support. Scarlett felt like an old lady not just a mere twenty-eight years old.

Henry poured himself a glass of whiskey and was mulling over Scarlett's appearance when Mammy entered the dining room.

"Mister Hamilton, I is mighty wuried 'bout Miz Scarlett." Mammy spoke glancing up the stairway before she closed the dining room door.

"I am inclined to feel the same way Mammy, how long has she been like this?"

"Well," Mammy hesitated knowing that she shouldn't air her mistress's dirty laundry but Henry was Scarlett's family, her Uncle in law and Mammy needed some help to get Scarlett back from this deep abyss she was in, "Miz Scarlett taint been da same since Miz Melly died, but not just dat, she is just plum wore out from being so strong for so long." Mammy paused, "I think Mister Rhett needs to come home."

"I agree Mammy; I think Rhett would be the one to bring Scarlett out of this." Henry took a deep breath. Whatever had happened between his niece and her husband, Henry did not begin to understand. Henry didn't like budding into the affairs of others but right now in Scarlett's state he feared for her well being. "Mammy would you please make my excuses to Wade I think I will go now and get word to Rhett somehow." Henry finished his drink and left the Butler house.

"Rhett a telegram arrived for you this morning." Eleanor Butler handed her son a slip of paper. Rhett had been at her house for a little over a week never talking to her about anything back in Atlanta every time she brought up something to do with his life back there Rhett had become detached. Then he swiftly changed the subject or excused himself to go to his room. That was where he had spent the majority of his time here locked in his room. That was where he had spent the majority of his time here, locked in his room only coming out to eat his meals with Eleanor out of duty to her, which he may as well not have bothered considering he didn't really eat much just pushed the food around his plate.

Rhett's face Eleanor watched turned from surprise to concern.

"Rhett what is it?" Eleanor took hold of Rhett's arms as if she could will him to speak. Eleanor could see a myriad of emotions play across his face.

"I have to head back to Atlanta this afternoon." Rhett swooped his hand through his hair, a nervous habit Eleanor new from childhood meant he was worried.

"What is wrong Rhett?"

"Scarlett is ill her Uncle Henry Hamilton says it is urgent." Rhett pressed the paper into his breast pocket and went up the stairs two at a time.

"Rhett I will send Cuffy to the rail to buy two tickets for the earliest train. I am coming with you!" Eleanor said with finality. Rhett however had not heard her or otherwise he would have protested. But Eleanor would have just put up her own protest because she was determined that she was going to see if she could get what happened figured out because she could see how much Rhett still loved his wife.

"Mother, really you need not travel with me. I am sure everything is alright. I could send for you if it gets serious." Rhett tried to change his mothers mind without coming out right and telling her he didn't want her to come with to Atlanta, didn't want his mother to bear witness to his failed marriage. He was afraid of what awaited for him in Atlanta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Wade was sitting in the window of the sitting room stroking the black and white cat that Bonnie had been given when he saw a carriage pull up in front of the house. The boys face was filled with mixed emotions when he saw his step father step out and then he saw Rhett help an older lady down who Wade recalled vaguely from when Bonnie died Rhett's mother Mrs. Butler. "Mammy," Wade hollered, "Mammy!"

"Wha' you hollerin' fo Master Wade?" Mammy came huffing into the entry hall. "I dun tol you, an tol' you not to yell in the house, an –" Mammy's grumbling suddenly ceased when she saw the front door swing open, "Lawd Mister Rhett, 'bout time you come home!"

"Mammy", Rhett's face drained of color if Mammy had came back from Tara something must be wrong.

"Mister Rhett, we sure is glad you'z home!" Pork welcomed him.

"Take my mothers' things to the guest room will you Pork?" Rhett watched his mother be escorted upstairs and then turned to Mammy. "Now Mammy what is this about Scarlett being ill?"

"Well Mister Rhett, Miss Scarlett just taint herself. She don eat and she has asked Mister Hamilton to take care of de store, she cries all the time tho she tries to hide it." Mammy confessed all her worries to Rhett but at first he didn't see this as urgent. But he also felt relief that Scarlett was not dying. That thought had brought him extreme anxiety.

"I'll go up and see Scarlett. Try not to worry Mammy."

Rhett knocked at Scarlett's bedroom door.

"Go away Mammy, I told you to leave me be," Came Scarlett's strangled sob. And Rhett felt as if his heart was being ripped out from his chest.

Rhett knocked again then turned the knob; it was locked, so he knocked louder. Then there came a rustling sound and tiny footsteps the door was unlocked and swung open.

"Mammy I told you to leave me-"Scarlett didn't finish the sentence when her eyes fell upon Rhett.

Rhett breathed in sharply at the figure before him. Scarlett was sickly pale, her lips looked gray where they once were almost red, and she was thinner than she had been when she visited him in the jail for the taxes on Tara. Upon his assessment Scarlett pulled her wrapper tighter about her body.

"Rhett when did you arrive," Scarlett asked in a voice that was almost inaudible like it took a great effort to produce.

"Just this hour, my Mother has come for a visit. Pray join us for supper?" Rhett could now see why he had received the telegram Scarlett was almost unrecognizable.

"I, well Rhett, I-"Scarlett stammered her eyes suddenly tearing she just wanted to shut the door and lock it again. She couldn't break down in front of Rhett.

"Come Scarlett it's just supper and my Mother would like to see you again," Rhett smiled reassuringly but he could see Scarlett was becoming distressed. "Scarlett can I come in and we can talk?"

"Rhett, " Scarlett could not stop them, the tears just came rolling out like a down pour and sobs racked her tiny frame physically causing her to bend forward sinking to her knees doubled over in a ball.

"Scarlett," Rhett could not believe the pain he heard in her voice. He knew that this was not acting or fake tears. Scarlett was experiencing soul splitting pain. "Hush, Scarlett it's going to be alright." Rhett helped Scarlett to stand then carried her to her bed where he placed her gently. Her crying never stopping though he tried to comfort her, she curled tightly in a ball on her side hugging her knees to her chest. Scarlett looked so small in the huge bed like a scared frightened child. Rhett watched Scarlett for a few moments her sobs slowly died away as sleep overtook her; never before had he thought to have seen Scarlett in such anguish.

Rhett stood, looked around the room that had once been theirs, he ran his hands threw his hair, Scarlett's face coming to mind. The portieres were drawn closed tightly not a sliver of light eased past. It was very stagnant in the room. Thankfully it was just December or it would have been unbearable without a breeze. The room looked as though it had not been cleaned in sometime. Had Scarlett really holed herself up in here? Rhett's gaze was caught by something sticking out from the cushions of her chaise. When he removed it his breath caught in his throat it was the picture of them from when they were on their honeymoon in New Orleans. Rhett himself was looking at the camera but just before the flash Scarlett had looked up at him, he remembered the camera man had been upset with her but they had not cared. If one didn't know the two, the look on Scarlett's face looked as though she worshiped her 'darling' husband people had commented on her look. Behind this picture were one he hadn't seen and he felt his heart skip a beat, it was one of all three of the children. It couldn't have been taken long before he took Bonnie to Charleston; he wondered why Scarlett had never showed him this one? Laying the photo's back he saw crumpled pieces of paper in and around the waste bucket; he picked up one and uncrumpled it seeing his name scrawled in Scarlett's unmistakable script.

"_Rhett, what can I say that will make a difference to you? You told me you don't love me anymore that your love for me wore out? I just don't believe it, can't believe it. This can't be the end-" _

Another such paper read, _"Rhett, damn you, and damn me too-"_he snorted at that one. The next started not addressed to anyone, _"I have lost everything, everyone whoever loved me is gone, and it's my entire fault. Rhett was right I only hurt everyone who's ever loved me."_ These words caused Rhett to flinch. _"I don't know where I am going from here, if I continue like this-"_And the words stopped there. Scarlett after years and years of being strong had finally cracked under the strain.

Rhett folded the few pieces of paper and tucked them in his inside pocket. As Rhett turned to walk out the door he met Wade and by the look in the boys eyes Rhett suddenly felt shame.

"I was just coming to check on Mother."

"Wade could I have a moment with you son?" Rhett placed his hand on the boys' shoulder turning and walking down the hall towards the stairway. They walked silently to the parlor.

Wade looked torn between conflicting emotions they played across his face much like his mother's and Rhett noticed that the furrow of Wades brow and set of jaw were all Scarlett.  
>"Wade I can see something is bothering you, if you have something you would like to say to me just say it I won't be angry."<p>

"How could you? How could you leave us when we needed you?" Wade started off easy and escalated in tempo frustrated tears stinging his eyes he wiped them away furiously.

"Wade I," Rhett stammered when Wade interrupted him.

"You left just when Aunt Melly died, you didn't even come to her funeral. Mother hasn't been herself; she doesn't eat, or go to the store anymore. She just stays in her room and cries. She won't listen to Mammy; I have begged her and Ella too, trying to get her to eat. She doesn't even want to go home to Tara anymore. Nothing helps her, nothing makes her happy. I am scared; we are all scared that Mother is going to die!"

"Wade it is going to be alright. Your Mother is strong she is going to be fine you will see." Rhett took Wade in his arms at first Wade struggled to be free of Rhett, "It's your fault! You don't love her anymore and now she just wants to die!" Wade kicked and screamed and cried until he could not fight Rhett's grip anymore and he hugged Rhett's waist and sobbed.

"Wade are you done now son?" Rhett asked turning the boys face up to his. "Will you listen to me now?" Wade nodded his head yes.

"We are going to help your Mother Wade all of us, you, Ella, Mammy, my Mother and I, we are going to help your mother get better do you hear me son?"

Wade nodded his head and wiped his eyes and Rhett handed him his handkerchief making Rhett smirk despite himself. Like mother, like son he thought always without a handkerchief.

"Why don't you go rest for a bit before supper? I will see you there?" Waded nodded and went upstairs.

Coming from the kitchen with a cookie skipped Ella her eyes falling on Rhett and they widened along with her smile. "Uncle Rhett!" the child ran to him and he scooped her up into his arms her little ones snaking around his neck. "Finally you are home! I knew you'd come! Wade said you wouldn't, but I knew you would!"

Rhett felt bitter sweet feelings holding one of his little girls and hearing that she had faith in him, a faith that he did not have in himself.

"What has my girl been up to?" Rhett sat in a chair in the entry with her on his knee.

Ella smiled lovingly at him. "We went to Tara and Mammy came back with us!"

"I saw she was here. I bet you are glad to have her back."

"Yes. Mammy said she was just sad after Bonnie died, but her home was here with Momma and us!"

Rhett was thankful when his mother came down the stairs. "Mother, I hope you found your room accommodating?"

"Oh yes Rhett my room is more than satisfactory." Eleanor smiled this was a site she longed to see more of Rhett with his family. If only he and Scarlett could mend their marriage and continue building their family. "Hello Ella. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, you are Uncle Rhett's mother!" Ella smiled brightly at the lady with her Uncle Rhett's smile.

"Ella would you like to call me Grandma? I would so like if you did!" Eleanor smiled at the girl.

"Ok, Grandma!" Ella beamed and ran into the ladies soft embrace.


End file.
